villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Sebastian Meyer
Sebastian Meyer is a supporting antagonist in season 1 of The CW series iZombie. Meyer serves as an unseen antagonist in "Flight of the Living Dead", the primary antagonist in "Mr. Berserk" and "Dead Rat, Live Rat, Brown Rat, White Rat", and a posthumous antagonist in "Blaine's World". He is a hitman/fixer working for Vaughn Du Clark working to eliminate people that threaten Max Rager. He is portrayed by Matthew MacCaull, who also played Officer Ethan Smith in The Marine 4: Moving Target. History Background Meyer got a job working personal security for the CEO of an energy company, Vaughn Du Clark, and loyally served him for years. One day, Meyer beat a snowboarder near to death after he accidentally crashed into Vaughn at Sun Valley. Vaughn was forced to fire him but Meyer kept working for Vaughn in secret, as his personal fixer and hitman. Season 1 After the police discover Max Rager's director of advertising, Eliza Marquette, killed Holly White to prevent an incriminating memo from being leaked, Vaughn sends Meyer after her to silence her. Meyer breaks into her house while she was showering, kills her, and dumps her body in Lake Washington. Vaughn later discovered a journalist named Rebecca Hinton was gathering evidence against Max Rager connected to it's signature energy drink, including a copy of the same memo Holly tried to leak, and sent Meyer after her. Meyer broke into her house looking for her research when Rebecca surprised him and he had to push her down a flight of stairs. Dying and unable to fight back, Meyer used Rebecca's fingerprint to unlock her phone but failed to find the memo. After ME Olivia "Liv" Moore confronts Vaughn in his office, Meyer approaches her while she is at a bar and claims to be Rebecca's source. He tells her he used to work for Max Rager before he was let go and he knew Eliza before she disappeared. Meyer tells her to find the memo, which Rebecca's "second" source has. After Liv finds out the person who leaked the memo to Rebecca is Vaughn's assistant Adele, Meyer ambushes them in a parking lot, killing Adele and kidnapping Liv. He takes both of them out on Lake Washington in preparation to dump their bodies when Liv wakes up. Meyer gloats, thanking Liv for smoking out Adele out and leading him to the flashdrive filled with Rebecca's research and the memo. While throwing Adele's body overboard, he tells Liv while Vaughn ordered him to destroy the flashdrive he is going to keep it as leverage. Liv passes out and when she wakes up she sees Meyer lying next to her. Meyer takes some blood from Liv's head and licks it and reveals Adele never planned to go public with everything on the flashdrive. Adele was using Rebecca's story and the memo to try and blackmail Max Rager into a huge payday, but Vaughn sent Meyer to kill them instead. Liv headbutts him and knocks him over the boat with the same cinderblock he tied around her feet. Sebastian tries to swim back to the boat, but Liv turns the engine on and uses the rudder to slice Sebastian's face. Sebastian however manages to wash up back to shore where he wakes up and his eyes are red, showing he is now a zombie. Vaughn sent Meyer after Liv to spy on her to find who leaked the document. After Sebastian found out it was Adele, who was blackmailing Max Rager, he killed her and kidnapped Liv while taking the memo for himself and preparing to dump both of them at sea. Meyer, however, underestimated Liv and she bashes him over the head with a cinderblock and starts the boat's engine, with him near it, disfiguring his face and nearly killed him. He barely survived thanks to him licking some of Liv's blood off her face, turning him into a zombie and he washes back to shore. Sebastian stumbles through the woods still disoriented from what Liv did to him and him turning into a zombie. When he walks onto an open road, a car smashes into him and the four teenagers inside assume they killed him. They bury his body int the woods and leave when Sebastian emerges from the ground and snaps one of their necks before ripping her body apart and cracking her skull open to eat her brain while the other teenagers flee. The bodies of another one of the teenagers and an old woman missing her brain and it is assumed Sebastian killed both of them. Sebastian later breaks into Liv's apartment and knocks out her roommate, ADA Peyton Charles, and cooks up a meal while waiting for Liv to come home. When Liv arrives, Sebastian reveals the old lady was his aunt Edna and he killed out of immense hunger after she sliced her head on the freezer door. Sebastian expresses great remorse for killing his aunt since she raised him and screams at Liv for turning him into a zombie, blaming her for everything. A fight breaks out between the two of them that ends with Liv stabbing him in the head, killing him. Legacy It is revealed later that Sebastian didn't kill the other teenager when another one of them ended up killed the same way after Sebastian was dead. Apparently, they took the flashdrive with all the incriminating evidence on it off Sebastian after they ran him over. Sebastian returned to Max Rager with the cellphone of the teenager he killed, revealed the existence of zombies to them, and killed one of the scientists for his brains. After that they used the cellphone Sebastian stole to contact the teenagers and offer a reward to return it to them. As a result, one of the teenagers, Cameron Henley, got greedy and killed the other two for a bigger payday. As a result of Sebastian revealing Max Rager sometimes turned people into zombies, it led to Vaughn Du Clark planning to kill them all to cover it up. In addition, after the fight, Peyton woke up and saw Liv kill him and was forced to tell her she was a zombie and she fled from the apartment traveling across Europe. This eventually gave Vaughn's daughter the opportunity to move in as Liv's new roommate to spy on her for her father. Sebastian is therefore indirectly responsible for the events of the second season as a result. Known Victims *Eliza Marquette *Rebecca Hinton - Pushed down a flight of stairs. *Adele - Punched in the face with brass knuckles. *Kimber Cooper - Neck snapped. *Dr. Yeltsin - Head repeatedly bashed in and skull cracked open. *Edna Timmons - Skull cracked open. Category:Live Action Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Neutral Evil Category:Rogues Category:Assassins Category:Enigmatic Category:Mercenaries Category:Fighters Category:Serial Killers Category:Burglars Category:Arrogant Category:Homicidal Category:Hypocrites Category:Nemesis Category:Tragic Category:Remorseful Category:Vengeful Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Enforcer Category:Thugs Category:Posthumous Category:Image Needed Category:Male